Melody & Song
by Banana Kisses
Summary: Just a collection of rewritten songs and my own compositions. Some will be featured in Blitz, others are just there because they're awesome.
1. Let It Go

**Hi! **

**I know that I already have Blitz on the go (which I'll be updating tomorrow), but I just couldn't help myself. This is just a series of songs that are either rewritten from frozen, songs that are adapted to different plots or my own compositions. **

**What better song to start with than "Let It Go"? This song is in Anna's perspective, if she were to have fire powers. (I'm slightly obsessed with the whole "firebender Anna" head cannon, you'll be seeing a lot of that.) this would have been sung after the whole coronation showdown and Anna ran away. This song will be in Blitz, just in case you were wondering. **

**Enjoy!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The lava rock burns hot under my feet  
Not a living soul to be seen  
A kingdom of hate and destruction  
And it looks like I'm the queen  
The smoke is rising threatening to choke me alive  
Couldn't put it out, heaven knows I've tried

Don't let it grow  
Don't let them see  
The blazing fire  
That consumes me  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know...  
Well, now they know!

Let it go,  
Let it go  
Can't keep it in anymore  
Let it go,  
Let it go  
Turn away and slam the door,  
I don't care  
What they think of me  
Let the fire burn on  
The heat never really bothered me

It's funny how some distance  
Makes it easier to breathe  
And the fear that was once my enemy  
Is nowhere to be seen  
It's time for me to take charge  
Of my own life, of my own heart  
No right, no wrong  
No rules for me!  
I'm free!

Let it go,  
Let it go  
And I'll shine like the brightest star  
Let it go,  
Let it go  
I can't believe I've come this far  
Here I stand,  
And here I stay  
Let the fire burn on...

I'm finally in a place that's mine and mine alone  
No more hiding in my sister's shadow all alone  
Here I'm the queen and no one can stop me!  
I'm never going back,  
That door is closed for me

Let it go,  
Let it go  
And I'll rise like the sun at dawn  
Let it go,  
Let it go  
That useless spare is gone  
Here I stand  
In the sweltering heat  
Let the fire burn on!  
The heat never really bothered me...


	2. Joy Is A Wondrous Thing

**Next up is a remake of "love is an open door", but in this version Anna and Hans both have fire powers. Although they come to a mutual understanding and they develop a good friendship, they don't instantly "fall in love", which I find to be more realistic. **

**Enjoy! **

Normal Script: Anna

**Bold: Hans**

**Bold+Underlined: Both**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

All my life has been has been a series

Of faults and mistakes

But then suddenly I bump into you...

**I've been searching my life to find someone who  
Could understand what I go through,  
And relate to it too**

But with you,  
**But with you,**  
I'm not always in the dark  
**And it's somethin' that I've never ever felt**

**Joy is a wondrous thing,  
Joy is a wondrous thing**  
And it's in my grasp  
With you  
**With you **  
With you  
**Joy is a wondrous thing**

**I mean it's crazy! **  
What?  
**You aren't running away from me...**  
In fear!

_That's what I was gonna say!_

I've never met someone who trusts me naturally  
**Now that we're together we can be  
All that we are meant to be**  
**We fit together so perfectly**  
Say goodbye  
**Say goodbye **  
To the rage and the hate  
**We don't have to feel them, at all**

**Joy is a wondrous thing!**

**Joy is a wondrous thing,**

And it's in my grasp  
With you,  
**With you **  
With you  
**With you **  
**Joy is a wondrous thing...**


	3. Hellfire

**Next up is a rewritten version of ****_Hellfire _****from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. **

**Basically, Elsa has been tormented ever since she was little by a demon, one that posses her and is really a personification of her fear and self-loathing. **

**In this song, she looks out the window and demands why she has to live that way, all while the demon is slowly creeping up on her. **

Normal script: Elsa

_**Bold+Italics: Demon singing**_

_Italics: Demon speaking_

**Enjoy!**

**(PS: Am I the only one that thinks that Minister Frollo is the scariest Disney villain ever? His smile is so creepy... Brrrr...)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Beata, Maria  
You know I'm but a poor outcast  
Cursed from birth and forced to hide away

Beata, Maria  
One would think the pain I feel  
Would be enough for one soul's lifetime

So tell me, Maria!  
Why I see her standing there  
Why her smouldering eyes still scorch my soul!

I feel her, I see her  
The fear caught in her raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

Like fire!  
Dark fire...  
This fire in my skin  
These awful, dark visions  
Are killing me inside!

It's not my fault!  
I'm not to blame  
It is the demon girl  
The one who sent this flame!

It's not my fault!  
If in his plan  
He made the devil so much stronger than a man!

Protect me, Maria  
Don't let her have my heart and soul  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!  
Destroy her, Maria!  
And let her taste the fires of hell,  
And send her back where she belongs...

_You foolish creature...  
You are nothing but my slave.  
It's about time you learned your place..._

_**Hellfire,  
Dark fire  
Now Snow Queen, it's your turn  
Choose me or your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn!**_

_**God have mercy on you...  
God have mercy on you...  
But you will be mine or you will burn!**_


	4. Elsa's Lullaby

**Next is a rewritten version of the fan made song "Lullaby for a Princess" by ponyphonic. I chose this song because not only was it beautiful; it also went with my story perfectly. **

**Elsa wrote this song while growing up as a lullaby to her sister. In this song she tells Anna how sorry she is for having cast her away and how much she misses her. Whenever she sang this song, it would help lift some of the built and grief from her heart. **

**As usual, enjoy! **

**Also, please review! It means a lot to me! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a girl who glowed like the snow

Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is nobody  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her power and so radiant her beauty  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay flame princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Anna. you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that princess take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish girl did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most

Lullay flame princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind

Anna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own

May these many winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away

Sleep...


	5. This Is Who I Am

**Next is a song that I wrote myself, called "This us who I am". In this song, Anna is finally realizing that even though she's not as "perfect" as her sister, she still has her qualities and she comes to terms with her flaws. She sings this song as she dances through the town, thawing the frozen kingdom with her warm powers. **

**As always, enjoy! Please Review! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen,

Just somebody hopelessly in between..."  
That's what I used to say, but now I see  
There are many things that I am that she'll never be!

For I've finally found my place, among the sun and the fun  
She may be the queen over ice and snow  
She may be the queen of the home I know!  
But now I see that I'm the queen of the things that really matter  
Like warmth, sun, summer fun and laughter!  
She has a cold heart, but mine is warm and welcoming...  
Who cares if "queen of fire and summer" isn't a real thing?

I finally have something to call my own  
No more cold and neglect in my home  
The flowers sing with my touch  
They fly, the bees and the birds and such  
Can she do that? Can she warm up their hearts?  
No she can't!

"She's the scholar, athlete, poet!"  
She also has flaws, mistakes and quirks  
Much like the rest of us dirt  
She believes us to be...

So I'll never be the heir? Who cares!  
The title "queen" is just a formality  
With added chores and responsibilities  
That I'll never need

No longer will I be known as the "spare"  
The poor neglected maiden fair  
Just a tool to be used for their diplomatic affairs  
No more, no more, no more!

I'm not the useless little sister  
I'm the wonderful princess who brought back summer  
Breaking the curse of eternal winter  
That my "perfect" sister caused!

"So I'm just the second born sister,  
Whom most of the town ignores..."  
No I'm not!  
I'm the one  
Who saved my kingdom from famine  
From hopeless destruction  
And frozen fear

She'll never be the girl I am  
Just like I'll never be who she is  
But I've finally learned to love myself  
The people now love me for just being me...  
I can't hide it anymore,  
This is who I am!  
This is who I am...


	6. Fixer Upper

**Next up is a rewritten version of "Fixer Upper". In this version, Elsa goes down to the trolls. They tell her that although she and Anna may not have gotten along in the past, she was really missing out on not having a relationship with her. **

**This is song will be in Blitz. **

**As always, reviews are appreciated! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Tell me, Elsa, is it because she always talks?

Or she skips instead of walks  
Or the squishy mushy weirdness of her heart!

And although she can be a lot of fun  
She sometimes ends up melting someone  
But you'll never meet a girl who's as sensitive and sweet!

So she's a bit of a fixer upper,  
So she's got a few flaws  
Like her clumsiness  
Or her fiery powers  
That's a bit outside of nature's laws

Yeah, she's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do!  
We can fix that fixer upper by her making up with you!

So tell me, dear, is it the way she burns and scares  
Or that she's socially impaired  
Or that she likes to disappear in poofs of smoke!

Are you feeling a sharp pang of fear  
Due to her ungodly powers  
Or the fact that she's so warm that you're afraid you'll melt!

So she's a bit of a fixer upper,  
So she might be a bit bugged  
Her enthusiasm  
Is just confirmation  
Of her desperation for healing hugs!

So she's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do!  
That fixer upper can be fixed by being best friends with you!

_"But there's no way she'll forgive me... she's way too stubborn!"_

So she's a bit of a fixer upper,  
That's a minor thing  
Her cold demeanour can broken by love  
And besides, we can still persuade!

So she's a bit of a fixer upper,  
But see here, Snow Queen  
We make even the coldest hearts feel the warmth of love within!

We're not saying you can change her, 'cuz people don't really change  
We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange  
People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed  
Throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best  
True love brings out their best!

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about!  
Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove

The only thing to fix up a fixer upper is true, true, true love!


	7. For The First Time In Forever

**Hi! **

**Next is a rewrite of "For The First Time In Forever". In this version, Anna has just learned of the King and Queen's death, making her sing and dance around the village in glee. Meanwhile, Elsa is grieving by her parents' and Anna's graves, begging her sister to come home now that they were gone. **

**This song will be in Blitz. If you haven't read it, you should check it out! I'll be updating it today. **

Regular Script: Anna

_**Bold + Italics: Elsa**_

**As always, reviews are wonderful! **

**-Banana Kisses**

* * *

The kingdom's in mourning, but I don't care!

I don't care if they hate me

Or curse or stare

'Cause with them gone I'll finally be free!

Yes, they gave birth to me,

But so long ago they abandoned me,

So why should I pay them any heed?

I'll be walking freely down the street,

With no fear, isn't that so strange?

But, wow! Am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever, I don't have to wear a mask

'Cause for the first time in forever, I don't care what they might ask!

Who are you?

And what are you doing?

Why are you so happy?

'Cause for the first time in forever, I can finally be me!

Tonight imagine me with a smile

That lights up the land for miles and miles

And fireworks that decorate the sky

They all will come from my hand

And they will all be under my command

And nobody can tell me that I can't!

Although it's weird that I'd be smiling

When everyone else is grieving

But believe me when I say "It's all okay"!

'Cause for the first time in forever, I'm not ashamed of who I am

'Cause for the first time in forever I'm not afraid of her or them!

My powers aren't a curse; They're a blessing!

And everyone will soon see!

'Cause for the first time in forever, I'm glad to be me!

**_I can't believe _**

**_That I'm right back here _**

**_The very ground from all those years ago... _**

**_Breathe in, control _**

**_I'll be alright _**

**_It's not like they were there for me anyway..._**

**_May they rest in peace _**

Don't care if they rest in peace!

**_I miss you, Anna, please... _**

I won't miss them at all!

**_They're gone now, please, come back home to me! _**

Now I'm free!

For the first time in forever

_**We'll rule together, just you and me! **_

I'm getting what I've dreamed of

_**I'm sorry, please, just hear my plea**_

A chance to be seen with love

_**Come home **_

A chance to prove my worth

_**I'm so alone, just please come home! **_

And although I'm still a misfit

They'll all see it, the real me!

'Cause for the first time in forever

'Cause for the first time in forever

I'm finally set free!


	8. The Snow Falls

**Hi! **

**Next up is a rewritten version of the song _"The Moon Rises" _by Ponyphonic. In this version, Elsa is trapped in her room due to her powers. When she looks out the window and sees all the happy villagers, she decides to break out and go free. She then traps the people in an ice age as punishment for having hated her and locking her up for so long.**

**As always, reviews are wonderful...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

Now the time has come at last,

The cool and calm wind

Blows them across the plains

The snowflakes, at it's whim

And what a lovely night it is

To skate and have some fun

To celebrate the beauty of

The winter, now begun

So why is at that now,

When all is peaceful and at rest

The children play and all the earth is at it's very best

While the people of fair Arendelle

Relish in the soft snow

I'm trapped in here and hoping that someday they'll let me go...

_**Nix autem non procidens... **(The snow now falls...)_

Am I so wrong to wish that they

Would see things like I do?

And am I so wrong to think that they

Might accept me too?

Why should I stay trapped here?

Are my powers that horrid?

Am I guilty?

If so, tell me just what I did

I've waited long enough now

For them to come and rescue me

I'm standing tall now, I will fight them

I will set myself free!

And all will know the wonder

Of my pure and snowy vice

When all the world is trapped in

A thick sheet of ice!

So say goodbye to this,

The warmth and comfort of your lives

From now on the earth is frozen

The ice age has arrived!

_**Glaciem!** (Ice!)_


	9. For The First Time In Forever (Reprise)

**Hello everyone! **

**This ****next song it a rewritten version of _For The First Time In Forever_'s reprise. In this version, Elsa comes up to Anna's rock palace and asks her to help with the drought that she caused. Anna, still angry and spiteful at her sister for what had happened years before, tries to get her to leave by dismissing her cruelly.**

**Bold+_Italic_= Anna singing**

_Italic= _Elsa singing_  
_

**Bold= Anna speaking**

Regular Script= Elsa speaking

**This song will be in Blitz. **

**As always: reviews pleeeaaaasssseeee**

**-Banana Kisses 3**

* * *

_Please don't run away again!_

_Please don't slam the door!  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore..._

_'Cause for the first time in forever  
You can finally come home,_

_'Cause for the first time in forever  
You don't have to be alone!_

_We can head back to Arendelle together  
We'll be the best sisters we can be!  
'Cause for the first time in forever...  
There for you, I'll always be!_

**_Elsa, just go away  
Your life awaits  
I'm happy here can't you see  
That I don't need you_**

Yeah, but...

**_No!_**

**_ I don't care!  
Just leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone  
But I'm alone and free  
Just go away  
You'll only bother me..._**

_But I need your help!_  
**_What is it that you want?_**

_We're in deep trouble..._  
**_What trouble do you mean?_**

_We're dying in the burning, sweltering heat..._

**What? **  
You kind of set off a huge drought...everywhere.

**Are you serious!?**  
It's okay, you can just, you know, put the fires out!

**You came all the way here to bug me about _that_!?**  
But... Arendelle needs you!  
I know it does!

_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
**_I don't give a damn, just leave me be! _**  
_You don't have to be afraid..._  
**_There's no room in my heart for you and me_**  
_We can fix this thing together_  
_**Don't you remember what you've done? **_  
_Forgive me and you'll see_  
**_That's enough, now turn around and leave!_**

_Just try it!_  
**_I refuse!_**  
_Love can mend your heart_  
_**To listen to you!**_

_We can fix this thing together  
We can change this dreadful weather  
And everything will be_  
**_I WON'T!_**


End file.
